lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Krone von Gondor
Die Krone von Gondor (Original: Crown of Gondor) war ein Zeichen der Königswürde der Könige von Gondor. Die ursprüngliche Krone Es wird berichtet, dass die erste Krone Gondors eine einfache, dem Helm der Krieger von Númenor nachempfundene Kopfbedeckung war. Isildur soll sie in der Schlacht auf der Dagorlad getragen haben. König Atanatar II. Alcarin (16. König von Gondor), ein prunksüchtiger Herrscher, ließ die einfache Krone durch eine mit wertvollen Edelsteinen gearbeitete Krone ersetzen, nicht zuletzt, um seinen Reichtum zur Schau zu stellen. Die zweite Krone thumb|178px|Krone von Gondor (moderne Nachbildung gem. Film) Die zweite Krone war ein weißer Helm ähnlich dem Helm der Wächter der Zitadelle, jedoch größer, aus erlesenem Metall und mit Perlen und Edelsteinen bestückt. Sie hatte Flügel, die an die eines Seevogels erinnerten. Sieben Adamante (anderes Wort für Diamanten und andere Edelsteine) schmückten den unteren Reif (Stirnreif) der Krone. Im Scheitel der Krone war ein einziger großer Stein eingearbeitet, der an Anárion erinnern sollte. Es wird berichtet, er habe wie eine Flamme gelodert. Im Jahr 2050 D.Z. zog Ëarnur, 33. und letzter König von Gondor, zum Zweikampf mit dem Hexenkönig von Angmar aus. Seine Krone legte er zuvor im Haus der Könige in den Schoß seines toten Vaters Earnil II.. Dort lag sie nun fast tausend Jahre, denn Ëarnur kehrte nicht zurück und die Truchsessen Gondors übernahmen die Herrschaft bis zur Wiederkehr des Königs. Nachdem der Eine Ring in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges vernichtet, Sauron und Mordor untergegangen und der Ringkrieg beendet war, wurde am 1. Mai 3019 D.Z. Isildurs Erbe Aragorn II. zum König Elessar Telcontar von Gondor gekrönt. Brauch der Krönung thumb|Faramir mit der Krone von Gondor Es war seit jeher Brauch, dass der Thronerbe die Krone aus der Hand seines Vaters erhielt ehe er starb; oder wenn das nicht sein konnte, sollte er allein gehen und sie aus den Händen seines Vaters nehmen in der Gruft, wo er lag. Faramir hatte, kraft seiner Befugnis als Truchsess von Gondor, die Krone aus dem Haus der Könige (Grabstätte der Könige in Minas Tirith) geholt. Es wird weiter berichtet: 'Dann traten die Wachen vor und Faramir öffnete die Truhe und hielt eine altertümliche Krone hoch. Sie war geformt wie die Helme der Wache der Veste, nur war sie höher und ganz weiß, und die Flügel zu beiden Seiten waren aus Perlen und Silber gearbeitet und sahen aus wie Schwingen eines Seevogels, denn die Krone war das Wahrzeichen der Könige, die über das Meer gekommen waren.' Aragorn nahm die Krone, hielt sie hoch und sagte: »Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!« »Aus dem Großen Meer bin ich nach Mittelerde gekommen. An diesem Ort will ich bleiben und meine Erben bis zum Ende der Welt!« '' Doch nun setzte sich Aragorn die Krone nicht auf sein Haupt, sondern gab sie Faramir mit den Worten zurück: "Durch die Mühen und die Tapferkeit vieler bin ich zu meinem Erbe gekommen. Als Zeichen dafür möchte ich, dass mir der Ringträger (Frodo Beutlin) die Krone bringt und Mithrandir (Gandalf) sie mir aufs Haupt setzt, wenn er will. Denn er ist die Triebkraft bei allem gewesen, was erreicht wurde, und dies ist sein Sieg." Und so geschah es. Gandalf setzte Aragorn die Krone aufs Haupt und sagte: "Nun kommen die Tage des Königs, und mögen sie glückselig sein, solange die Throne der Valar bestehen!" Namen der Krone * Silberne Krone (Original: ''Silver Crown) * Weiße Krone (Original: White Crown) * Flügelkrone (Original: Winged Crown) Tolkiens Inspiration thumb|82px|Krone von Gondor nach einer Tolkien-Zeichnung Im Brief Nr. 211 schreibt Tolkien zur Krone von Gondor: "Ich denke, die Krone von Gondor war sehr hoch, wie die ägyptische, aber mit nicht ganz angelegten, sondern ein wenig abgewinkelten Flügeln."J. R. R. Tolkien Briefe, Herausgeber: Humphrey Carpenter, Übersetzer: Wolfgang Krege, Brief 211, Seite 368 Einzelnachweis Quellen J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme (Buch) * Drittes Buch, Zweites Kapitel: Die Reiter von Rohan * Viertes Buch, * Drittes Kapitel: Das Schwarze Tor ist versperrt * Fünftes Kapitel: Das Fenster nach Westen J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (Buch) * Fünftes Buch, * Erstes Kapitel: Minas Tirith * Sechstes Kapitel: Die Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern * Sechstes Buch, Fünftes Kapitel: Der Truchsess und der König J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Anhänge * Anhang A: Annalen der Könige und Herrscher * I. Die númenorischen Könige Kategorie:Gegenstand it:Corona di Gondor ru:Корона Гондора